Conventionally, for example, a rotary atomization-type coating device is used when an object such as a car body is coated with a coating material such as paint. Here, the rotary atomization-type coating device has an air motor using compressed air and the compressed air used in the air motor is exhausted through the inside of the device with the compressed air released to the atmospheric pressure, and then the surrounding heat may be deprived and the temperature of the device may decrease. Condensation may form on the outer surface of the device as a result.
Proposed in this regard is a device for suppressing condensation from forming on the outer surface of the device by positioning a high-temperature adiabatic air passage on the outside of a discharge air passage (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4705100